IMs
by jessssssssssssss
Summary: Teenagers have always loved IMing their friends. But, when you start IMing your crushes...things get crazy.
1. I love him

Beware before you read this story. All of the IMs are in text speech. So, if you don't like it...GO NOW! Well, it is based on real-life expierences. I write more when I experience more. Lol. Well, Kairi is based on my friend Anya, Sora is based on my friend Ej, Katt is based on my friend Kellie, and Roxas is based on this really cool guy I like, Brahm. Also, Mr. Mickey is based on Mr. Edision, one of the 7th grade teachers. I hope you enjoy my story. I present to you:

IMs

By: Jessica Anne Remington.

Namine sat quietly on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She was trying to finish her homework for Mr. Mickey. She had to write a 1,000 word essay on Canada. She was completely clueless. All she found out so far is that they don't make Trix cereal there, and they put milk in bags. Namine laughed to herself. This was gonna be fun...NOT! Namine was startled as she saw her IM window pop-up. It was Kairi...as usual...

KAIRI: what's up?

NAMINE: the sky. lol. jk. nmu?

KAIRI: haha. same here. so did you talk to that guy?

NAMINE: yeahh...whyy?

KAIRI: OMG! WHAT DID HE LIKE SAY?!

NAMINE: nm. we just talked about...stuff...

KAIRI: why don't ask roxas out?

NAMINE: HELL NO! r u crazy?!

KAIRI: I can be...hey i g2g & listen to wut i said!

NAMINE: cya & don't worry...I WONT

KAIRI: bye namine.

NAMINE: bye.

Roxas, who Namine was totally crushing on, happened to have an IM, so one day Namine decided that she would send him a message. They have IMed each other ever since then. She told him she liked him, but he didn't say much. She really loved him, but she couldn't ask him out, because it would just be...TOO WIERD. She wasn't like Kairi. Shyness filled her when it came to love...there's no way she could do it. But, Sora, whom she didn't even know, could always help her. She was IMing random people one day, and then she ran across him. Now, they talk a lot. He could help her choose the right thing to do, and she was sure of it.

Namine looked through her buddy list until she found, sorateknokid, then she double-clicked on it. She decided to start off by telling him the whole story.

NAMINE: hey. i need some advice.

SORA: on what?

NAMINE: well, there is this like really hot guy, Roxas, and I IM him like a lot. And, I told him I like him & he didn't freak out, but I really love him & i want to like Ask him out, but I'm so shy and scared and everything, and Kairi is all ASK HIM NOW, and I'm all no way. HELP!

SORA: Whoa! Namine, slow down! Okay, who is Roxas, and who is Kairi? im confused here.

NAMINE: Okay, I'll go slower. Roxas is a really awesome guy who goes to my school, and he's so hot and cool and I really really like love him & My best-friend Kairi wants me to ask him out, but I'm too scared to, and IDK wut to do? can you help me?

SORA: Does he like you back?

NAMINE: IDK!!

SORA: Well, why don't you give it some time. wait and see wut he tinks of u b4 u ask him anything.

NAMINE: okay well i g2g & finish my homewrk.

SORA: k bye nam.

NAMINE: cya

Namine was so glad she met Sora, he always helped her work things out. She finished her homework quickly after that. She felt refreshed and cheerful. It was only 10:30 AM, so she didn't want to call her other friend Katt until later. But, she had to tell her that she really loved Roxas.

DONE!!

Preview of Ch. 2:

Namine will tell Katt that she really loves Roxas, and she will IM Roxas again.


	2. He screwed me

The next day, Namine decided she would call Katt and tell her that she had really started liking Roxas, but she woke up too early and couldn't call her anyways. Three cinnamon rolls were very filling to her empty stomach. She ate them quickly, then proceeded to turn on her laptop. Roxas wasn't online, so she just stayed on it until she could call Katt.

Katt answered her phone and immeadiatley started talking about video games. It was a clear fact. She was obseesed with Kingdom Hearts and Final Fanasty. It annoyed Namine...a lot!

NAMINE: KATT!

KATT: What?

NAMINE: I got to tell you something...

KATT: Oh...okay, what?

NAMINE: I really...really...

KATT: OH NO! THE KEYBLADE! Ah, you asshole! EWW!

NAMINE: Katt!

KATT: Okay...countinue...

NAMINE: I really, really, like Roxas...a lot...

KATT: giggle

NAMINE: What?! giggle

They talked for a while, then Katt had to go, because her friend Zoey was there.

She decided to IM Roxas again since he was online. They talked about everything under the moon. She began to like him more and more. It was a feeling she couldn't control. She didn't talk to him the whole day at school the next day. It seemed she was too, too scared of him to have a real-life conversation. She IMed him again that night, though.

NAMINE: Did you hear about what happened in Mr. Mickey's class today?

ROXAS: No. What?

NAMINE: Me and Katie totally freaked the fuck outta the sub today! We gave him a detention saying he wuz hott & stuff. Lol. It was f'ing funny!

ROXAS: Lol. Haha. You mean that spiderman guy?

NAMINE: Yeah. He seriously DOES look a lot lik dat Toby McGuire dude.

ROXAS: for real.

They continued their conversation, but then Namine's internet kept shutting on and off, then Roxas signed off and Namine was sure their conversation had ended for that night. She kinda felt sad. She loved to talk to him. It was so far the higlights of her boring days as a teenager.

Well, Namine wasn't officially a teenager yet. She was only 12. But, close enough, she thought. School was almost out, though. Only about 4 or 5 days were left of it. She wouldn't talk to Roxas in-person for a whole summer. But, IMs would give her a chance to...at least, know him more. And, that's what kept her going.

The next day however by 8 P.M. she hadn't had any form of conversation with her crush. She did IM Kairi, though. However she was in for some bad news.

KAIRI: YOO HOO?! lol. R U ON?!

NAMINE: Yeah. what's up?

KAIRI: nm...can u keep a secret nammy?

NAMINE: duh. WHAT?! TELL MEE PLLLLEEAAAASSSEE!

KAIRI: well u kno how I said I broke up with Hayner?

Hayner had been Kairi's boyfriends since...forever, but she always liked Sora, so she told Namine she broke up with him because of that. It was rathar sad for Hayner, though.

NAMINE: Yeah. I kno, cuz u told me.

KAIRI: well, u see b4 he broke up with me...he um...

NAMINE: WHAT?! Pllllleeeaaaasseee tell me!!

KAIRI: IDK if I should...its hard. is anyone there by you.

NAMINE: NO! TELL ME!

KAIRI: he screwed me.

NAMINE: WHAT?!

Nammy couldn't believe what she had just read. Kairi was only 15. She asked her if they used a condom, and luckily they did. Kairi acted like everything was alright, but Namine was still worried.

The next day school went good. They didn't do much. They had their usual awards ceremony...like they did every year on the last day of school. Well, it wasn't the last day for Namine. She was going Thursday, because her teacher Mr. Mickey was having a food bar for the students & she had to go Saturday for 2 hours to get her report card. After school she felt a little dizzy due to all the ecitement. She checked to see if her crush was online. Nope. Well, maybe later...


	3. I almost got arrested

You may have noticed some new characters that I used in Chapters 2 & 3. Well, here they are:

KATIE or ZOEY: Based on my friend Kathryn

HAYNER: Based on Anya my pen-pal's ex bf

CAE: Based on my NOT friend Caelin

BRIT: Based on my friend Brittany

LAURA and PAY: Based on my friends Lauren and Paige

RIKU: Based on my crush Brahm's friend Cray

Thursday finally rolled around. Namine got up after her mom continuously yelled at her. She had a camara also to take pictures. When she got on the bus she felt so sleepy. She nearly slept the whole ride! But, by the time she was in homeroom she was wide and awake to take pictures.

She took pictures of Katt and Katie and lots of her other friends, too! Then in the middle of school she found herself staring out the classroom door. Her eyes met with Roxas as he walked down the hallway. HE HAD CUT HIS HAIR. Namine thought that was stupid, because she loved his hair, but she also found it a little cuter somehow. She also told Katt about what Kairi and her boyfriend did. Kairi kept telling her more and more about the stuff she has done. She said that in the past two years she has had sex 13 times! Namine was really freaked out, and she has done drugs, too. Katt was pretty wierd about it. She called Kairi a hoe. That mad Namine pretty mad...

They had to leave soon after that. They were going to a gym. Lucky them, Namine thought. Then the class got to watch National Treasure 2. Most of them kept their eyes glued to it, but right in the middle of it they had to go to lunch. Lucky Namine got to sit infront of the GAYEST dude on the planet, Cae.

CAE: singing Just call on me brother! When you need a hand! We all need somebody...to lean on...Lean on m--

NAMINE: Shut up!

CAE: You! singing Lean on me! When you're not strong! I'll help you...carry on...For it...won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need--

KATT: Cae, just shut the hell up!

The rest of lunch we had to hear his stupid singing...ugh! Back in the classroom we got ready to go outside. We stayed out there for what seemed like 3 hours! Then, I saw Roxas and his friend Riku talking to the teachers.

BRIT: Ooh, Roxas and Riku got in troblle...

Namine laughed to herself. She wasn't surprised.

KATT: C'mon Katie!

Katt and Katie came into Mr. Mickey's classroom to get ready to leave school.

NAMINE: Hey!

KATIE: Hey Namine!

KATT: Hey!

NAMINE: Bye guys!

They then left. It was the last day of school. Namine hoped that she would see some of her friends on Saturday, to pick up report cards.

Then they watched Indiana Jones. Namine basically wrote notes to her friends Laura and Pay the whole time. Then, it was time to leave. They got on the bus, then got home, and then Namine went on the computer.

She was on for a long time. Until about 9:30 then her crush finally signed on and they IMed each other.

NAMINE: Hello.

ROXAS: Hey.

ROXAS: I like almost got arrested today.

NAMINE: WHAT?! OMG! How?

ROXAS: Well, me and my friend Riku were skate boarding down in town. and like we went in front of the school to see if you guys had already left, and then we got in trouble. I guess you can't skate while school's going on...

NAMINE: Well, that sucks.

ROXAS: Yeah, all of the teachers were being dickheads!

Suddenly, Namine's mom woke up and told me to get off the computer.

NAMINE: Oh sorry, I g2g my mom told me to get off.

ROXAS: MR. MICKEY WAS BEING PURE EVIL!

ROXAS: Oh, okay. Bye.

NAMINE: Byee.

Namine went to bed after that, hoping that she could talk to him again tomorrow...


	4. The last official school day for Namine!

Friday came as a bore. Namine got up and heated up the cold, leftover pizza. Then, her mom left for work, and she stayed at home with her brother. She wanted to go over to her friend MackMack's house, but she just felt to tired. MySpace woke her up, and she messaged a few of her friends...Roxas wasn't one of them. It seemed as if everyone had plans...EXCEPT for her. She sat quietly with her laptop in her lap typing away. She could hear the thunder roar louder and louder out her window. She glanced at the computer clock, 12:38 PM, Time to call MackMack, she thought.

Namine looked out the window, because MackMack's house was right across the street. Her cousins were coming later and she needed help cleaning the house. Namine kept debating if she should call. Then, she remembered her last conversation on the phone with her...

MACKMACK: Hello?

NAMINE: Mack?

MACKMACK: Yeah?

NAMINE: What did your mom say about you staying the night?

MACKMACK: She said yes if I wanna wake up really early and come home and clean!

NAMINE: What time?

MACKMACK: Like 8 o'clock!

NAMINE: Well, that sucks...why?

MACKMACK: Because, our cousins are coming and they always make fun of the way our house looks, 'cause theirs is always spotless!

NAMINE: Screw your cousins! They shouldn't be coming and visiting if they act like that.

MACKMACK: Yeah, I know. Can I go?

NAMINE: Yeah, I guess. But, why do we have to wake up at 8...why can't she make it 10?

MACKMACK: She did say 10.

NAMINE: Ooh, I thought you said 8 o'clock. Well, 10 isn't that bad.

MACKMACK: I wish you could stay over.

NAMINE: I can't, 'cause I already asked my mom for you to stay.

MACKMACK: Well! I don't wanna stay, then I'll be sleepy in the morning.

NAMINE: Well, you'd have to wake up earlier at your house.

MACKMACK: I'd get more sleep her, though. CAN I GO?!

NAMINE: Yeah. Just don't talk to me...

MACKMACK: Bye.

NAMINE: I might come over tomorrow.

MACKMACK: Help us clean. I got to go...bye!

NAMINE: Bye.

The truth was Namine was pretty angry at MackMack, her cousins, and life after that conversation. Now, she didn't even feel like calling her...much less going to her house!

For the rest of the day she just ate ice cream and stayed on MySpace. It turned out her crush wasn't even online, he was in Cleveland. Lucky him, she thought. That night she called Katt, and once again Zoey-Katie was at Katt's house. She felt so tired after she finally hung up with Katt, that she just went to bed.

SATURDAY! Yeah, Namine was hoping for the best. She got up eagerly ready for her last day of school. The bus ride she talked to MackMack's little brother Zee the whole time. Yeah, he was little and annoying, but there was really no one else there to chat with.

When she arrived in her middle school, she saw her friends Dee and Hettie, and then she immeadiatley went running over to them.

DEE: Hey Namine, do you know where we get our report cards at?

NAMINE: Nah, I don't have a clue.

Suddenly, some teachers came over to them telling them where to go. They all got their report cards, and they all passed, too. Dee, Hettie, and Namine all had a marker fight, then Namine had to go home. She got on the bus and talked to Zee again. Then, she arrived home with the joy of SUMMER! Computer, dinner, bed. But, Sunday was gonna be great! At least, Namine hoped it would...


	5. Camp tomorrow

Sunday Namine woked up feeling vibrant and refreshed! She was going to a barbeque today, and it would be great! She woke up and ate a delicious, vegetarian breakfast, then proceeded to go on MySpace. She had lots of mail from her crush & various friends. Before she knew it, it was already time to go to her friend Krista's BBQ.

Her and her mom drove to Krista's house down in town, and they found her waving at them rom her front porch steps.

MOM: Hello Krista!

KRISTA: Hello.

NAMINE: Hey

Everyone hurried inside to eat the wonderful food that Krista's mom had made. The BBQ went by fast for Nammy...too fast. They were hading back home by 2:30 P.M. She chatted with her crush and some more friends for a while, then she decided to IM Anya...since she was finally online.

NAMINE: heyy.

ANYA: hello. r u rasist??

NAMINE: no...why?

ANYA: i duno. i lyke dis guy whoose half black and my dad wont let me date him :(

NAMINE: maybee u should tlk to ur dad 'bout it. he mite change hiz mind.

ANYA: idk yet. but the guy broke my black bracelet.

NAMINE: OMG!

If someone broke your black bracelet...well...you were supposed to...have you know what...with them...

ANYA: I kno.

NAMINE: those bracelt things are gayy anyways.

ANYA: no they arnt.

NAMINE: they are immature...besides...do u even want 2 do it w/ him??

ANYA: yes i do.

NAMINE: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

ANYA: no.

She told Katt on the phone about her conversation with Anya the next day. As usual, Katt called Anya a slut. Haha, that was Katt for ya! Monday went pretty fast for Namine. She was however extremley excited about camp tomorrow. Namine fell asleep early after eating a delicious veggie burger. ; Camp would be great...at least...she hoped so...


	6. Roxas please say yes!

Namine woke up brightly Tuesday morning...after her mom continously yelled at her to get up. Haha, well...Nammy for ya! She got everything packed, then her and her mom went to the 4-h office to get ready to leave. Namine kissed & hugged her mom goodbye, then rode in Katt's car with three other guys from their school.

The car ride seemed very, very lonnnnngggg to Nammy. Her and Katt talked mostly. They then arrived at camp around 1 and a half hours later. After Katt said goodbye to her mom they met the other girls in their cabin.

They older preppy girls were: Brittany, Susie, Mimi, and Maddie. Katt and Nammy hated them...with a passion. The younger preps were: Abs and Charlie. They also sucked. Sadie was Katt's camp-buddy. She seemed nice. And, Em was this punky looking girl.

4-h Camp had a big assembly at the beginning to tell campers what to do during camp. Draaaagggggg... She finally talked to that punky kid.

NAMINE: Hey, what's your name?

EM: Why should I tell you?

NAMINE: I don't know...did you just get out of 6th grade?

EM: Dose it matter?

NAMINE: Yes...

EM: shakes head No...

KATT: Namine, leave her alone! Haha. And, her name is Em.

NAMINE: Not funny...and hi...Em.

EM: Hi.

After the assembly Em and Namine actually started becoming really good friends. They spent bassically the whole 3 and a half days of camp together. When it was time to leave they all said goodbye to each other...hoping to talk again soon.

Namine was totally wiped out when she arrived home from camp. She fell asleep for a few hours, then woke up refreshed. She also foun out that Em had a MySpace, so she added her and they talked the next day. (Saturday.)

But, she was EXTREMLY crushing on Roxas now. She knew she'd have to ask him out sooner or later...so she decided to send him an email on MySpace. It read:

Dear Brahm, I guess asking you this on MySpace is kind of stupid, but I won't see you for a while...well at least until school starts again, but I couldn't really wait to ask. So, I was sending notes to my friend Lauren on the last day of school, and she told me to ask you out, but I said no. I don't know why, 'cause I really, really wanted to. You probaly will think this is wierd, and hate me for saying it, but I really like you. It didn't make sense to me at first, because I've always like nerds. Haha. I guess that changed when I met you. I am so lame to even be explaining this, but just to say, "Will you go out with me?", out of the blue would be even lamer...haha. I'm guessing you don't like me back...but Lauren told me asking couldn't hurt. I hope it dosen't. If I like you enough to ask you out, then you must be special. I really NEVER ask guys out.

-Jessica

P.S.

I hope this dosen't make you hate me.

She pushed the send button after getting an approved review of it from Emmie. 1 hour later...no reply...2 hours later...no reply. Namine was getting soooo tired. She finally just went to bed. Hopefully by Sunday he'll reply...


	7. Thuglike things are great!

Yep. When Namine checked her MySpace e-mails...he replied.

HIM: Well, honestly, I don't like you back. sorry, but we can still be friends...

YOU: That's okay. :) It really wasn't, Nammy thought.

HIM: Yeah. So what's up?

YOU: Um...the sky. Lol. nmu?

HIM: um...the ceiling.

YOU: Haha. I got S.O.A.R. tomorrow. I LOVE SUMMER SCHOOL! that's s.o.a.r.--summer school.

HIM: Really? I've already got used to the summer schedule. Go to sleep 5 am & wake up at 2pm. lol.

YOU: I can stay up FOREVER & still wake up at 6am. UGH, its actually annoying...lol.

HIM:if i stay up late;;;i wake up late.

YOU: lol. lucky yooh.

HIM: Yeahh.

YOU: I don't know any1 else go-n' 2 soar.

HIM: Well that sucks.

Namine started IMing the next day after an awesome day of S.O.A.R. Random chat pretty much. He knew she really, really liked him. But, Namine knew he didn't know just how much. She liked him MORE THAN ANYTHING. Yes, it was true. Around 3:30 P.M. She was bored & worked on her story she was writing about her life. ;) It was boring.

The next day of S.O.A.R. was totally a drag. She kept thinking about him, and the next day of S.O.A.R. was boring to. They went to a baseball game, but she was so tired when she got home she nearly passed out! That night she IMed him though. Somehow their conversation got wierd. Haha, it always did.

NAMINE: Yeah, there's just something about trees that I love. And, cows...they are awesome. :) Lol.

ROXAS: Cows are trife.

NAMINE: Huh?

ROXAS: Trife...ya kno. like Epicly Trife...:D

NAMINE: IDK. Well, I'll look it up on google. :

NAMINE: Wait...cows R...thug-like?

ROXAS: yep.

NAMINE: well, I guess I like thug-like things, because cows are great!

ROXAS: yeah. thug-like things are awesome!

NAMIME: ...and you would know...lol.

ROXAS: yessuh. :)

She liked him soooo much. It didn't matter if he acted like a thug. She still loved him! The next to days of S.O.A.R. seemed to fly by. She thought about him a lot. He was always on your mind. By Thursday she wanted to talk to him SO much. He was offline...and youtube was calling her name...maybe she'll chat later...:)


End file.
